Bajo el Muérdago
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Duo Viñetas• ¿Cuál es el verdadero sentido de la Navidad? ¿Es acaso la oportunidad de convivir con tu familia? ¿De reanudar los lazos afectuosos ya desgastados? ¿Que pasa cuando nuestro propio interés se vuelve una prioridad y no nos deja mirar lo valioso?
1. Chapter 1

.

**"Bajo el Muérdago"**

**Parte I**

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

La brisa de amanecer se sentía en el ambiente. La vista que se podía percibir desde ese balcón era magnifica, superada solo por las bahías del Caribe, aun así, Miami era precioso para tomar unos días de descanso.

Un ligero camisón de seda ceñía su delicado cuerpo, dejando entrever su esbelta y fina figura. Los cabellos rubios en desorden le caían sobre los hombros y se esparcían sobre su espalda. Sorbió un par de tragos de agua mineral. Tenía una sed del demonio, y una sesión de fotos en un par de horas. Maldijo la hora en que decidió irse de fiesta la noche anterior, sabiendo que hoy tendría trabajo a primera hora.

Sintió un par de manos abrazándola por el vientre, estrechándola hacia el cálido cuerpo que la sujetaba.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Creí que estarías exhausta -murmuró contra su oído en tono seductor.

—¡Oh Vamos Ace! No te vanaglories por un par de veces –dijo irónica, mofándose del comentario–. Tengo sesión en una hora, es mejor que te vayas. –finalizó librándose del abrazo y tomando una toalla del closet.

—¿Te veré mañana? –preguntó el platinado tomando su ropa para vestirse.

—No lo sé –respondió desde la puerta del baño-. Quizá sí, quizá no. Si me decido te llamaré. Hasta entonces, te agradecería que cerraras la puerta al salir. -concluyó alzando una de sus delineadas cejas y entrando completamente al cuarto de baño. Segundos después se escucho el agua de la regadera caer.

Mina Aino era una modelo reconocida en las más prestigiadas pasarelas del mundo. Desde que tenía 19 años se dedico profesionalmente al modelaje gracias al apoyo de su manager Artemis Corelli. Desde entonces la vida de Mina había sido trastocada completamente. Dejo de vivir en casa de sus padres y sus hermanas. En vez de eso vivía por temporadas en los lugares donde había que ir a trabajar. En sus palabras, ella era _ciudadana del mundo_, pues no había lugar fijo al que perteneciera. A causa de esto, su relación con su familia, dícese padres y cuatro hermanas, convirtióse en distante precisamente por la vida que llevaba a causa de su trabajo.

Por otra parte, no podía negar que desde que era una modelo adopto una vida digamos "acelerada". Continuamente se entregaba a festejos y celebraciones que las más de las veces terminaban con un chico en su cama y varios alcoholes en su organismo, sin contar la endemoniada sed que la asaltaba al día siguiente.

Así como Mina Aino no era una mujer de un lugar fijo, tampoco lo era en amores. Tenía la idea de que jamás encontraría al hombre que llamara tanto su atención, al grado de querer volverle a ver una segunda vez; de la misma forma que se rehusaba a la idea de que ese _alguien_ pudiere robarle un suspiro. Era ella la que los robaba y así seria siempre.

Salió de la ducha y vistióse con un vestido de talle largo ajustado y color blanco. Recordó que su abuela decía: "_La mujer que de blanco se viste es porque está muy segura de sí misma, de lo contrario, un color más discreto es el apropiado_". Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y se puso unas gafas oscuras, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de casa.

_._

_._

El tráfico era espantoso. Llevaba una hora enclaustrada en el embotellamiento y contaba con solo media hora para llegar. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, cosa que atribuyo al maldito semáforo que no cambiaba de color. Enseguida, su celular emitió su aviso de llamada.

—¿Hola? Habla Mina ¿Quién llama? –respondió en tono molesto, ese para ella no era un buen momento para cortesías.

—¡Hola hermana, soy Serena! Te escuchas enfadada, ¿Está todo bien? –cuestionó al otro lado del auricular.

—Sí, estoy bien. Permíteme un momento –pidió Mina a la vez que se llevaba el auricular al pecho para evitar que se oyera lo que estaba a punto de decir-. ¡Hey, muévete!, ya está el verde. ¡Hay personas que queremos avanzar! –gritó dirigiéndose al auto que tenia frente al suyo en la fila del trafico. Después intento aclarar su garganta y regreso el teléfono a su oído– Lo siento. ¿Decías?

—¿Mina estás hablando mientras manejas?, ¿Qué no sabes que puedes causar un accidente? –reprendió su hermana seriamente.

—¿Llamaste para regañarme? Porque si es así, lo mejor será que cuelgue. Suficiente tendré con el sermón de Artemis por llegar tarde. –amenazó sin una pizca de humor–. Además yo no tengo la culpa de que se te ocurra llamar mientras manejo. –devolvió sin tapujos de ninguna índole.

Serena era la hermana menor de Mina por solo cinco minutos. Su madre creía que serian gemelas, mas no fue así. Las dos se parecían mucho pero no eran idénticas, y justo por esta similitud en edades era que se llevaban muy bien; por lo menos hasta que Mina comenzó a trabajar profesionalmente y a viajar de manera frecuente. Tenía otras tres hermanas además de Serena, pero ellas eran mayores y estaban casadas. Serena estaba comprometida y ella agradecía a Dios ser la única sensata que prefería la soltería. No obstante, ocasionalmente extrañaba la compañía de su hermana que en la distancia no podía tener.

—No llame para regañarte Mina, sabes que odio disgustarme contigo –aclaró Serena al otro lado de la línea–. Llame porque quiero pedirte un favor. –confesó al fin.

Mina sabia con conocimiento de causa que cuando su hermana le pedía un favor era porque ella tenía vela en el entierro, es decir, que estaría directamente involucrada en lo que su mentecita, fuera lo que fuera, maquinara.

—¿Cuál? –inquirió con expectación mientras por fin el paso se le había abierto para retornar en la glorieta -. Te advierto que si tiene que ver con villancicos, árboles de navidad, esferas y una cena familiar, no cuentes conmigo. Tengo mucho trabajo. –anticipó cruzándole por la mente la posibilidad de la propuesta al ver un espectacular con un enorme Santa montado en un trineo.

—Pero, ¿Por qué Mina? Mamá y Papá quieren verte y Amy, Rei y Lita ni se diga. Además hay dos pequeños que quieren conocerte. –intento convencer a su hermana.

—Es algo conmovedor, pero lo siento Serena, no puedo. El desfile de la temporada de invierno se hará en Manhattan y no debo faltar. Seré la modelo estrella y no puedo fallarles. –se excuso estacionando el auto frente a la agencia donde Artemis la esperaba.

—¿Y si puedes fallarle a tu familia? –pregunto dolida-. Vamos Mina, solo serán un par de días. Hace mucho que no pasas una Navidad con nosotros, y hace mucho también, que no visitas a nuestros padres. Tal vez después podrías arrepentirte. Piénsalo bien. –comentó Serena, usando lo que Mina siempre llamó "chantaje emocional" para hacerle desistir o incitarla a realizar alguna cosa con lo que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo.

—Ni lo sueñes Serena, no iré. Y esa es mi última palabra. –afirmó activando la alarma del auto para ingresar al edificio y entrar al elevador.

Una semana después, abordaba un avión rumbo a Vancouver, el cual la llevaría a casa de sus progenitores y sus cuatro hermanas, junto con un montón de villancicos, árboles de navidad, esferas y una cena familiar.

_._

_._

El avión tenía quince minutos de retraso. Aun no se escuchaba el aviso a los pasajeros para subir al avión, y la paciencia, siempre escasa de Mina, comenzaba a extinguirse. Se levanto de la sala de espera y se dirigió al panel de informes, el cual contaba con una larga fila de gente.

—Disculpe señorita, el vuelo a Vancouver debió haber salido hace quince minutos. Eso es una falta de respeto para los pasajeros, no pueden estar haciéndonos esperar de esta manera. –dijo indignada a la encargada del panel, misma que la observaba sorprendida por su intromisión intempestuosa por sobre la fila.

—Falta de respeto es la que está teniendo usted en este momento, "señorita". Por si no se ha dado cuenta hay una fila para pedir informes, y esa es esta que ve usted atrás de mi. ¿Podría ser tan amable de tomar su lugar y esperar su turno? –comentó un joven de cabellos grisáceos y un lindo par de ojos verdes. Mina le hubiese perdonado si su atrevimiento no la hubiere puesto en evidencia públicamente.

Mina era una mujer orgullosa y demasiado vanidosa, ¿acaso creía que le haría caso y se formaría en la fila? Prefería mil veces quedarse con la rabia y la duda que hacer aquello. Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y se alejo de allí, volviendo de nueva cuenta a la sala de espera, sintiendo la sangre hervir.

Una vez arriba, después de treinta minutos más de espera, la azafata informo que la demora se había atribuido a la inestabilidad del clima en la ruta, por lo que se había decidido no poner en riesgo el vuelo. Afortunadamente la nevada se había despejado y se restableció el viaje, pidiendo a todos los pasajeros una sincera disculpa por el retraso.

Mina solo hizo muecas de molestia ante lo que ella consideraba "un muy mal servicio". Camino por el pasillo en busca de su asiento, refunfuñando y maldiciendo entre dientes el momento en que se dejó convencer por su hermana de ir a casa con ellos. En ese instante debía estar preparándose para salir a la pasarela, luciendo los más finos diseños de la temporada. ¡Pero no! Tenia que ceder a los chantajes de Serena y no se guardaría los reclamos enseguida la tuviera enfrente.

Finalmente dio con su asiento, el numero 36. _"El que sumado da el numero 9, precisamente el de mi mala suerte", _se dijo rodando los ojos con fastidio. Tomo el lugar de la ventanilla luego de dejar su maletín en uno de los compartimentos. Poco tiempo más tarde llego su compañero de viaje y pudo reconocer al entrometido pero apuesto joven de la fila de informes. ¡Genial! ¡Lo único que le faltaba! Pasar tres horas junto a un insolente como él.

Se abrochó el cinturón sin mencionar palabra y enseguida apago su celular. Miro su reloj y circundo de nuevo su par de ojos azules cuestionándose por enésima vez a qué hora irían a despegar. Su compañero la imito con excepción del gesto del reloj y sin poder contenerse la contemplo divertido.

—Parece que lleva prisa señorita –observó con amabilidad.

Mina sin embargo, lejos de percibirlo así, creyó que se estaba burlando de ella, y en última instancia que era una trillada excusa para entablar conversación con ella. ¿Y quién no? Era una hermosa modelo sentada en un avión con destino a Vancouver; enfundada en un ajustado vestido negro bordado de mangas largas y un par de botas ante altas y de color negro. Su dorado cabello caía y se desbordaba por sus delicados hombros y su estrecha espalda, formando una red de hilos color oro esparciéndose por todas partes. Solo una banda en color negro adornaba su cabello, enmarcando su fino rostro con discreto maquillaje.

Era natural que un hombre como él, que casualmente era su compañero de viaje, se sintiera atraído a ella e intentara por algún medio entablar una conversación. O eso era lo que creía ella.

—¿Lo conozco? –asestó la rubia dándose su importancia y enmarcando una ceja.

—Discúlpeme, me llamo Yaten Kou –dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Mina con renuencia se la acepto, sorprendiéndose cuando él la beso con galantería.-. Lamento lo ocurrido en el panel de informes. Fui muy descortés. –se disculpó con una voz tan suave que a Mina le causo calosfríos.

—Con que fue usted –fingió no reconocerlo. Era mejor aparentar olvido que recordar su falta de educación puesta en evidencia-. Descuide, acepto sus disculpas.

Por un minuto, el platinado supuso que ella se excusaría por su falta de consideración en la fila de informes, no obstante, eso no ocurrió jamás. Estaba claro que la humildad y la gentileza eran cualidades que esa mujer no podía conocer.

—Perdone mi atrevimiento. Solo deseaba ser amable. –argumentó Yaten observando la indisposición de la rubia a una amena charla.

Mima sintió su paciencia estallar. ¿Ser amable era una justificación?, ¿Qué la amabilidad era una virtud de ser elogiada?, ¿Tendría que conmoverse por ello?

—¡Oh, excúseme señor! –exclamó con ironía-. Pero no recuerdo haberle pedido el gesto –replicó mordaz -. Mi lado bueno por el momento está fuera de servicio ¿Y sabe porque? -cuestiono sin esperar respuesta. Su lengua andaba suelta y no iba a parar, ¿Quería una charla no? -. Mi hermana me ha chantajeado de la manera más vil para pasar la Navidad en casa. Renuncie al desfile más importante de la moda en la ciudad de Manhattan. Por si fuera poco, mi manager me dio un sermón que hubiese envidiado mi padre. Y ahora, estoy aquí, en un estúpido avión con retraso de una hora, hablando con un tipo que finge ser amable para ligar conmigo, ¿Tendría yo que estar feliz? –enunció colérica-. Definitivamente no puede ser peor. –vaticinó volteándose a la ventanilla e ignorando cualquier cosa que ese hombre quisiera agregar.

El chico, que se mostraba incrédulo y fastidiado por las palabras de esa rubia caprichosa, parlanchina y vanidosa, se dirigió una serie de insultos a si mismo por la magnánima idea de dirigirle la palabra. Estaba a punto de mandarla al demonio, cuando un movimiento brusco se apodero del avión, haciéndolos saltar de sus asientos. En seguida les siguieron dos más, obligándolos a sostenerse del respaldo del asiento de enfrente.

—¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Mina completamente asustada ante el miedo de su vida: morir en un accidente de avión.

—Una turbulencia, ¿Qué mas va a ser? –dijo Yaten, queriendo remarcar la obviedad de la respuesta.

—¡Por dios! Soy demasiado joven y hermosa para morir. ¿Qué harán las pasarelas sin mí? No quiero perder mi vida en este maldito avión. ¿Por qué le habré hecho caso a Serena? –apuntaba incoherentemente para sí que para alguien más, mientras su respiración iba en aumento.

—Oye, ¿no puedes callarte por un momento? –recrimino el joven mirándola y esperando informes de parte de la cabina.

Segundos más tarde, el piloto emitía el aviso de que una corriente los había desviado ligeramente de ruta y lo más conveniente sería aterrizar en el aeropuerto más cercano con el que ya habían hecho contacto. En diez minutos estarían aterrizando en Nevada por razones de seguridad.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura.

Editado el 09/07/2010.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**"Bajo el Muérdago"**

**Parte II**

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

.

Mina estaba furiosa. Cuando el avión por fin aterrizó en la Central Internacional de Nevada, se dio el anuncio de que el vuelo se cancelaba hasta nuevo aviso, es decir, hasta que la tormenta de nieve que se había desatado cesara. Para colmo, era un hecho que las vías carreteras y aéreas se encontraban bloqueadas por el mismo suceso, dejando a los pasajeros del avión con la única alternativa de pasar la Noche Buena ahí mismo.

—Debe ser una broma –afirmó la rubia al piloto que había bajado a avisarles personalmente -. ¿Me está diciendo que tendré que pasar la Navidad enclaustrada en este aeropuerto? –pregunto incrédula sin esperar respuesta -. Me deje chantajear por mi hermana, mande al diablo a mi manager, renuncie a la más importante oportunidad de éxito en mi vida, ¿y usted me dice que todo fue en vano? –enunció ya sin poder contener la frustración que en ese momento la embargaba.

Se alejó de los presentes y se fue directo a la sala de espera. Dejo sus maletas en uno de los asientos y saco su celular para hacer un par de llamadas. Caminaba de un lado a otro con el auricular en el oído y una cara de muy pocos amigos. Intentó contactar a su hermana y a Artemis pero la línea estaba muerta. Definitivamente no podría salir de allí. Se sentía rendida y desalentada con el coraje a flor de piel, y no encontró otro método de expresarlo que ponerse a llorar; un llanto discreto que ni siquiera llamo la atención.

—¡Maldición! –musitó antes de mirar un pañuelo blanco que se extendía ante sus ojos con un par de iniciales bordadas en color dorado.

Siguiendo el pañuelo, alzo la vista hasta encontrarse con un rostro apacible y un par de esmeraldas que la miraban de modo afable. Lo tomo sin más trámite, agradeciendo el gesto con débil voz. El chico entonces resolvió sentarse a su lado, no sin un resquicio de cautela.

—Lamento lo del vuelo. Estoy de acuerdo con usted en que no es para nada agradable pasar aquí la Noche Buena. Esperemos que el mal clima pase por lo menos un poco antes de la media noche –auguró para darle ánimos a la chica que evidentemente le había interesado a pesar de que fuera tan complicada-. Me permitiría si… –pero su frase terminó inconclusa.

—¿Mina Aino? –se escucho la pregunta en el aire, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Mina pudo reconocer a una de sus tantas conquistas en los ojos de un actor inglés: Armand James. Hacia un año que lo había enamorado en una entrega de premios en Londres, cayendo en un tórrido romance de unos días, tras los cuales Mina desapareció. En un inicio la chica pareció no reconocerlo, sin embargo, en una ráfaga de lucidez recordó todo de golpe.

—¿Armand? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo enarbolando una blanca sonrisa al ver a una cara por fin conocida en aquel frio lugar.

En un santiamén, ella ya estaba abrazada del muchacho sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de Yaten, que atestiguaba la escena molesto por la descortesía y la falta de tacto de la rubia al dejarle con la palabra en la boca e ignorarlo de tal manera. Volvió a reprenderse por la grandiosa idea de acercarse a ella y dirigirle la palabra. Estaba más que claro que esa mujer no tenia corazón ni consideración para con los demás. Una mujer egoísta y con un sentido de utilitarismo tal, que era para ella un medio de vida en busca de su propio interés.

Se levanto y cruzo la sala rumbo a la cafetería. Regreso con un vienés y observo a Mina tomar sus maletas y seguir al conocido que minutos antes abrazaba tan amigablemente. Tomó asiento y la siguió con la vista. Una cosa era saber que era una chica egoísta y otra aceptar que de verdad era una chica hermosa.

Mina caminaba con prisa y su rostro pintaba de nuevo una sonrisa. Armand le había ofrecido amablemente a llevarla en su Jet privado tomando una ruta alterna a la del avión en el que viajaba ella. Estaba por doblar el pasillo rumbo a la salida, cuando tropezó con una niña de cinco o seis años que inmediatamente se puso a llorar.

—Perdóname nena, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con atropello, anhelando que la niña se calmara y ella pudiere irse por fin.

—No. Estoy perdida y no encuentro a mis papis, ¿me puedes ayudar a buscarlos? –suplicó la niña poseedora de unos ojos violetas y cabello negro.

Mina entonces dio con la conclusión de que el destino estaba en su contra, ¿Cómo pedirle eso justo cuando tenía tanta urgencia por irse? Necesitaba salir al encuentro de Armand, su única salida de ese aburrido e insulso lugar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? –cuestionó la rubia con impaciencia.

—Hotaru.

—Muy bien, Hotaru. Ese hombre que ves ahí con uniforme azul es un policía. Él te ayudara a encontrarlos. Ve con él, anda. Yo tengo que irme. –apuntó volviendo a tomar sus maletas y dando un par de pasos. No obstante, la niña volvió al llanto. Mina, desesperada e impaciente, le pregunto a la niña porque lloraba.

—No quiero ir con ese señor. Me da miedo. Ayúdame tu ¿sí? Por favor. –pidió la pequeña aun con la mirada cristalina y tomando una mano de Mina.

La rubia creyó que la suerte no podía jugarle tan mala pasada como esa, ¿perdería su oportunidad de llegar a casa por una acción samaritana? ¡No! Ya había aprendido la lección, ayudar a las personas solo causa problemas, así que no le importaba que la gente dijera que era una malvada por abandonar a una pequeña a su suerte, pero ella no perdería su única oportunidad. No lo haría, saldría en busca de Armand.

Cinco minutos después, se dirigía al panel de informes tomando a la niña de la mano. Sabía que en una hora se arrepentiría de semejante insensatez. Expuso la problemática a la encargada y le pidió que emitiera un aviso por el altavoz dirigido a los padres de la pequeña. Le pregunto a Hotaru los nombres y la encargada procedió al aviso.

Cuatro veces reintentaron, durante las cuales Mina le daba algunas frases de aliento a la niña ante su gesto desilusionado de no ver aparecer a sus padres. La rubia pidió un quinto, cuando dos figuras conocidas para la chiquilla aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

—¡Papá, Mamá! –gritó con alegría corriendo a los brazos de un rubio de ojos aceituna y una mujer de cabello aguamarina.

—Pequeña Hotaru, ¿Por qué te alejaste así? Te hemos estado buscando desde hace un rato. –comentó su padre abrazándola cariñosamente.

La niña se disculpo por echar a andar por el aeropuerto, prometiendo que no volvería a ocurrir. En seguida les conto que Mina le había ayudado a encontrarlos.

—Muchas gracias señorita. ¿Cómo podremos agradecerle tan noble atención para con nuestra hija? –inquirió afablemente la mujer de mirada turquesa.

_"Un Jet privado con una ruta alterna", _pensó de inmediato al recordar lo caro que le había costado su gesto de filantropía. Sin embargo rehusó los agradecimientos afirmando que no había sido ningún inconveniente, que no le causo problemas y que lo había hecho con el mayor gusto.

—Ya es hora de irnos. –dijo el hombre, incitando a su hija a despedirse.

—Sí, papá –obedeció acercándose a la rubia y ofreciéndole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar -. Gracias por ayudarme Mina. ¡Feliz Navidad! –exclamó abrazándola de una forma tan dulce que logro conmoverla-. ¡Adiós! –dijo separándose de ella y reintegrándose con sus padres.

Se alejaron los tres tomados de la mano y Mina no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, la misma que se diluyo al reparar en un detalle extraño, ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? Jamás se lo mencionó y no existía manera de saberlo, entonces, ¿Cómo había sido aquello?

Retorno su vista por donde la pequeña había desaparecido, no obstante, en lugar de encontrar su imagen, otra fue la que atisbo en esa dirección: el apuesto, amable, lindo y atractivo chico de los ojos verdes. Memoriosa por primera vez, evocó su comportamiento para con él y sintióse absurda. Reconoció haber procedido desconsideradamente y haber actuado de manera grosera e inmadura.

Tuvo la necesidad de disculparse con él y de paso quizá entablar una amena charla, tomando en cuenta que pasaría la Navidad acorralada en el aeropuerto Internacional de Nevada y que mejor que hacerlo acompañada. La figura del platinado guio su mirada a la cafetería, donde se adentraba por segunda vez.

.

.

Entró y pidió una pizza. Si pasaría la Navidad en ese lugar no moriría de hambre. Se sentó en una de las mesas que tenían enormes ventanales hacia las calles cubiertas de nieve. Sonrió con complacencia recordando lo que acababa de presenciar: una rubia frustrada por una niña de unos cinco o seis años. Después de todo pensó que no era tan mala como parecía, aquella acción había representado la evidencia de que algo de noble poseía su corazón.

Tomo una primera rebanada y comenzó a degustarla, cuando dos vasos de café irlandés se posaron sobre su mesa. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con una rubia resplandeciente y con las mejillas rojas, incluso se podría afirmar que apenada.

—¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó Mina con duda en la voz.

—Claro, adelante –respondió con indiferencia.

—Te traje un café irlandés. Es mi favorito y creí que te gustaría. Después de todo, un poco de compañía nonos vendría mal dado que no podemos seguir nuestro viaje. –comentó la chica queriendo ser amable. ¿Ahora ella quería ser linda?

Yaten sonrió por la ironía de la situación y le ofreció un poco de su pizza. En un inicio Mina puso una cara de asustada que a Yaten le dio mucha gracia, mas sin poner resistencia, tomo una rebanada y comenzó a comer.

—Y dime, ¿a qué se debe tu viaje a Vancouver?" – curioseo Mina para iniciar la plática.

El ojiverde dudo un segundo en seguirle el juego. No quería quedar de nuevo como un tonto, tal como en las dos ocasiones anteriores, sin embargo, la miro a los ojos y le pareció ver sinceridad en el azul de sus pupilas, así que cedió ante ella.

—Voy a pasar la Navidad con mis hermanos, además de conocer a mis cuñadas y mi pequeña sobrina. Hace unos años que no los veo y me invitaron a ir con ellos en esta fecha. Supuse que sería una buena idea y aquí estoy. –confesó sin enfado, sorbiendo un poco del café que Mina le había compartido.

—Que bien. Es bueno reencontrarse con la familia a veces. Yo también voy con mi familia a pasar la Navidad, pero como has podido notar, es una idea que no me agrada del todo. –profirió encogiéndose de hombros al darse cuenta que por primera vez, con un perfecto extraño, externaba una parte de su sentir-. Dios sabe que adoro a mi familia, pero digamos que cada vez que nos juntamos terminamos disgustados. Ya sea porque mi madre comienza con sus regaños de que si estoy muy delgada, que si ya me he alejado, que si mi vida es demasiado "escandalosa", o porque se ponen de acuerdo para presionarme de dejar mi trabajo. Nunca me ha gustado que traten de controlarme, así que prefiero no discutir con ellos. Ir a Vancouver no estaba en mis planes en esta Navidad. –se sinceró Mina ofreciéndole unas de las fugaces y escasas risas que algún mortal le había visto en su vida.

—Y ahora que te decidiste a ir, te pasa todo un suceso como este. –terminó de decir el platinado, contemplando la frustración aun evidente en el rostros de esa hermosa chica de ojos azules como el mar.

Mina asintió en acuerdo con la frase y se preguntó porque tenía en el pecho una sensación extraña como si esa charla ya la hubiere tenido antes, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no era así. Sorbió un par de tragos de su café y suspiró, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. Clavo los ojos en el techo y miró un pequeño adorno.

—Mira, un muérdago. –señaló a Yaten, riendo al recordar las creencias que su madre y su hermana Serena evocaban al respecto.

Bajo su vista de nuevo hacia su interlocutor y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando lo vió a milímetros de ella, casi rozándole la nariz.

—¿Sabes lo que se comenta acerca de él en la época navideña? –inquirió Yaten con un sesgo de picardía, provocándole a la rubia un cosquilleo en los labios por la cercanía de su aliento.

—N-no, ¿Qué dicen? –titubeó preguntándose porque sentíase tan nerviosa en su presencia.

—Dicen que que si te encuentras debajo de un muérdago deberás darle un beso a la persona amada para que corras con mucha suerte y amor eterno. –murmuró acortando la distancia en un toque suave y cálido que Mina sintió un vuelco en la boca del estomago y un rojo encendido en las mejillas.

Correspondió sin prisas y en su interior percibió que la envolvía un calor que recorría cada una de sus venas, robándole el sentido por unos instantes._ "Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Vancouver, se les informa que se ha restablecido el viaje. Favor de abordar por el pasillo cuatro", _se escucho por el altavoz. Yaten abandono los labios de la rubia y le sonrió con un gesto de complicidad.

—¿Oíste? Ya podemos irnos –expresó poniéndose de pie, ofreciéndole la mano a una Mina totalmente desconcertada por tan inusual e inesperado beso.

Caminaron hacia el panel de informes y les confirmaron la información que acababan de escuchar; si el vuelo salía en quince minutos, estarían en Vancouver en una hora y media, justo media hora antes de Navidad. Subieron acomodándose en los asientos que ya estaban establecidos desde antes. El avión despego y los dos jóvenes siguieron conversando hasta que Mina, rendida por tantas emociones desatadas en su interior, se quedó plácidamente dormida. Yaten no hizo por despertarla y creyó no haber visto panorama más bello que ese en donde ella dormía.

Llegaron por fin al aeropuerto Internacional de Vancouver. Yaten despertó a Mina y le comunicó la buena noticia de que aun estaban a tiempo de llegar con sus respectivas familias. Bajaron de inmediato y se dirigieron afuera. Yaten llamó un taxi y se lo cedió a Mina, ayudándole a subir sus maletas.

—¡Feliz Navidad! Señorita. –enunció él cuando estaba por abordar el auto.

—¡Feliz Navidad! Yaten. –devolvió la rubia acercándose y envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. Luego subió al taxi y desapareció a lo lejos.

Por su parte, Yaten detuvo otro coche y subió, dándole instrucciones para que lo llevara a su destino en aquella ciudad.

_ ._

_._

El auto transitaba por calles que parecíanle familiares. Eran esas calles de su infancia y de su adolescencia. Suspiró profundamente, no obstante, el suspiro más que denotar añoranza, fue producto del recuerdo que acariciaba fiel en su memoria de aquel beso bajo el muérdago, ¿Ese hombre le había robado un suspiro? Se dió cuenta que no era solo eso, sino que sentía unos deseos inmensos de volverle a ver, de contemplar su linda sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda.

Se espantó esas ideas y se percató que estaba ya a una calle de su antigua casa. Le pagó al chofer y bajó del taxi para correr a tocar la puerta. Ante el llamado, esta se abrió, dejando ver a una radiante rubia parecida a Mina, a su hermana Serena enfundada en un vestido largo color vino. Mina iba soltar los reclamos que tenía preparados para ella, pero en su pecho los ahogo; transformando su molestia en un anhelo constante de abrazarla.

—¡Feliz Navidad Serena! –expresó al estrecharla fuertemente.

—¡Feliz Navidad hermana! Estábamos preocupados por ti. Qué bueno que estas aquí. Pasa todos te esperan. –dijo Serena abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Mina entró saludando a todo mundo. A su hermana Rei y Lita. A sus cuñados, Darien y Armand respectivamente, y después se dirigió a sus padres saludándolos tan afectuosamente que ambos se extrañaron por tal acción.

—Que hermosa estas hija, ¡qué gusto me da verte! –dijo su madre besándole en la mejilla.

—Tu madre tiene razón, estás bellísima. Nos has dado el mejor regalo al venir a casa. –agregó su padre mirándola con alegría.

—A mí también me alegra haber venido papá. ¿Y Amy?, ¿No vino? –preguntó la rubia tratando de evitar el tono sentimentalista que comenzaba a formarse.

—Claro que vine. –se escuchó desde la cocina, lo que Mina reconoció como la voz de su otra hermana.

Corrió a la cocina con la pretensión de saludarla. Era la única que no había visto hasta entonces. Desde la sala, los presentes solo pudieron oír un grito agudo que parecía sonar como la voz de la recién llegada. Corrieron en busca de la causa de semejante alarido y se encontraron con una Mina con la mano en el pecho y con una cara atónita en presencia solamente de Amy, Taiki, su esposo; y el hermano de éste, los cuales estaban terminando de arreglar la vajilla para llevarla al comedor para la cena.

—¿Qué pasa Mina, porque gritas? –inquirió Lita preocupada porque algo le hubiese pasado a su hermana.

Mina se mantenía rígida. Parecía no comprender palabra y de momento se tallo los ojos, volviendo a mirar la escena.

—¡Mina, reacciona! ¡Nos estas asustando! –indicó Rei sacudiéndola un poco por los hombros.

—Él, ¿Quién es él? –señaló Mina trastabillando al reaccionar de a poco.

Cada uno de los presentes viró su mirada hacia la persona a quien se refería Mina, no encontrando la más mínima razón por la cual debiera provocar tal escándalo.

—Él es mi hermano. –explicó entrando en la cocina un joven alto de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos índigo.

—¿Y quién eres tú? –cuestionó Mina sintiéndose igual de perdida que antes.

—Él es mi prometido. –expuso Serena entrando a ver lo que causaba tanto alboroto. Le causo tanta gracia la cara que tenía Mina en ese momento, que tuvo ganas de tomarle una fotografía.

—Hola, yo soy Mina Aino. Gusto en conocerte… –enunció Mina con su particular ceja arqueada en espera de saber su nombre.

—Seiya Kou. Es un placer. Serena no para de hablar de ti. Qué bueno que viniste. – profirió el joven estrechando su mano y besando su mejilla en un gesto de amistad.

—Ahora, ¿Me podrían decir quién es él? –preguntó de nuevo regresando su vista sobre el chico que permanecía con su hermana Amy y su cuñado.

—Ya lo oíste, soy su hermano. Yaten Kou, ¿Te suena? –pronunció divertido por la expresión plasmada en el rostro de la linda rubia.

Yaten resultó ser el hermano de Seiya y Taiki, y la sobrina que tanto él quería conocer era la hija de Amy: Isis. Todos de inmediato hicieron innumerables preguntas de cómo era que ese par se conocía y de la coincidencia que los llevo al mismo destino.

Decidieron que era hora de cenar y todos se sentaron a la mesa. En su trayecto, detrás de un sillón, dos cabecitas asomaban inseguras ante la sorpresa de saber quién era esa mujer. Amy y Rei los llamaron, trayendo a la luz a dos pequeños: una niña de unos seis años y un niño de la misma edad.

—Ella es Isis, mi sobrina, hija de mi hermano Taiki y Amy –señalo Yaten a la pequeña de ojos violetas y una linda melena color caoba. Mina no atinaba aun a creer que él estuviera allí, que la suerte o el destino establecieran un vínculo tan poco común que no se lo podía explicar–. Y él es Derek, hijo de tu hermana Rei y su esposo Darien, es un niño encantador y muy travieso así que de igual forma lo he adoptado como mi sobrino. –celebró subiéndolo sobre sus hombros y tomando a Isis de la mano para encaminarse hacia la cocina, no antes de que los dos pequeños la abrazaran con ternura y le dieran un beso en la mejilla, llamándola "Tía Mina".

La velada se pasó entre risas, anécdotas y una charla de sobremesa que continuo hasta entrada la madrugada. Los niños se fueron a la sala a abrir sus regalos y todos los demás los siguieron. Así, entre edredones y almohadones, se sentaron a continuar con la plática, mientras los niños saltaban de júbilo con los obsequios que su tía les había traído desde California: un libro de cuentos infantiles para Isis, y para Derek, un juego de bloques de lego para construir.

Yaten no podía rehusarse a mirar los bellos ojos azules que lo habían cautivado horas antes, ¿Ella estaba ahí? ¡Qué afortunada coincidencia! Y ella, de igual forma le parecía una visión. ¿El mismo chico apuesto, el mismo que le hacía sentir cosas que no sabía que eran, estaba allí sentado junto a ella, compartiendo una taza de chocolate caliente?, ¿Su mente no le estaba gastando una broma?

Seiya y Taiki se dieron cuenta de inmediato del efecto que las mujeres Aino tenían sobre ellos, y confidencialmente vaticinaron que muy probablemente el vínculo entre los hermanos Kou y esas preciosas mujeres se cerraría con lo que se preveía a simple vista se desataba entre esos dos, a esa charla por supuesto se adherían como compañeros habituales, Darien, Andrew y su suegro. Por su parte, Rei, Amy, Lita y Serena tenían su propio cónclave en el que auguraban con su madre en apoyo, que finalmente Mina tenía una mirada de adolescente enamorada, y celebraban que fuera alguien tan estrechamente vinculado con la familia.

Mina y Yaten cayeron en la cuenta del complot y se sonrojaron después de articular una serie de reclamos fingidos de molestia, sin embargo, ellos mismos no encontraban el medio por el cual evadir que algo estaba surgiendo entre ellos dos, desde el mismo instante que esa rubia se adentraba agresivamente en un afila de informes y un usuario de cabellos grisáceos le reclamaba su descortesía.

—¡Mira mami, un muérdago! –exclamó Isis, llamando la atención de Amy y su abuela

—¿Sabes lo que dice la abuela y mamá de esa cosa? –preguntóle Derek a Yaten, acercándose al oído para murmurarle un secreto. Sonrío y se dirigió a Mina.

—Creo que tienen la misma creencia que yo. No debería cometer un sacrilegio rompiendo las tradiciones. –sentenció con coquetería, logrando robar un sonrojo que le pareció de lo mas encantador viniendo de esa mujer.

—Seguro será una tortura –dijo con ironía-. Eres un tramposo Kou. –apuntó antes de besarlo frente al público que era su familia, sin importarle por primera vez, mostrar a la Mina vulnerable y buena chica que era debajo de su máscara de chica material.

.

.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad!

Gracias por la lectura.

Editado el 09/07/2010.


End file.
